Metal Cock Rising : Revaginance
by MyWordsAreCancer
Summary: Timmy remakes metal gear rising, but not in the way he thinks. ENJOY


Timmy was finally out of school and he finally had time to play metal gear rising revengance, he had been waiting so long to play that he couldn't even focus in school. Not that he ever did anyway. Timmy had Cosmo and Wanda poof him home as he gripped the the game case as he tore it apart like an animal, pulling the disk out and shoving it into his game station.

"Timmy are you sure you should be playing this, it's a M rated game and it might not be something you want to see!" Wanda said concerned.

Timmy shook his head repeatedly, as he reached into his toy box.

"Don't worry I have an adult to supervise me play, here!" Timmy said as he pulled out an old crimson chin action figure.

"The 1960 Super Edgy Weapon toting Crimson Chin, he's the most graphic Chin!" Timmy said fueled with excitement.

"Uhhhh, okayyy. BUT I WARNED YOU!" Said Wanda.

Wanda raised her wand as the Beefy red monstrosity came to life, he yelled and flexed his massive muscles.

"MAXIMUM EDGINESS!" The crimson chin yelled as he jumped and put his legs Indian style, and landed on the floor practically destroying it. He smiled super wide and turned to Timmy.

"Timmy good to see ya, what game filled with BLOODLUST are we playing today?!" The crimson chin asked.

"We are playing Metal gear rising, it's a game about a cyborg named Raiden, and his battle against the evil company making metal gears, Desperado." Timmy responded.

"TIMMY BOY WHY ARE WE WAITING TURN THAT SHIT ON!!!" The crimson chin screamed.

Timmy eagerly loaded the game up and gripped the controller.

"Well you can play your violent video game, I'm going to get some snacks when your physically drained of life after your done." Wanda noted as she shook her head and closed the door behind her.

Several hours later.

"Man after like 2 bosses this gameplay has gotten pretty stale." Timmy said unenthusiasticly.

Crimson Chin nodded.

"Yeah, we've already sliced up like a billion people, is that all there is?" Crimson chin asked.

"Hey Cosmo is there some magical way to spice this game up?" Timmy asked.

Cosmo smiled as he poofed up a magical machine.

"Behold, The game changer 3000!" Cosmo said as confetti shot out of the machine.

"What's it do?" Timmy asked confused.

"Well you see Timmy, you put the base game here, and you add any items inside here of what you want in the game!" Cosmo replied as he motioned his hands against the appointed areas.

"Cool! Hey CC let's find some stuff to put in here!" Yelled Timmy.

Timmy saved his progress and ejected the disc, then placing it in the magical machine. The Crimson Chin stood up and looked around the room for stuff to use. Back and forth Timmy and CC put in random items. A vintage Pepsiman action figure, a premium combat model of arbiter from halo, and a autographed 1993 vintage flipsy. Timmy also found some candid shots of Georgen Von Strangle and super toilet back when they were dating. The chin mafe his way to the bookcase to see dozens of comic books stacked against eachother then looking at the top of the bookcase. A bunch of dvds were stacked against one another as the chin took them into his hands for a closer look.

"Whoah! Triple X!" The Crimson Chin muttered, as he looked through the movies.

"Triple X, the same triple X with Vin diesel! PUT IT IN THERE MAN WE DONT HAVE TIME TO WASTE!"

Timmy yelled as CC put the movies inside the machine, before turning and knocking back into the bookshelf. The bookshelf rattled as a jar of mayonnaise on the shelf fell in, a long with a book only labeled "dank memes". Timmy shrugged and turned towards Cosmo, and smiled.

"Alright Cosmo, fire it up!!" Timmy yelled in excitement as both Timmy and CC sat on the floor.

The magic machine shot off lights like no other, and a small explosion went off inside the machine, followed by a subtle ding. Timmy pulled out the disk and placed it back in his game system, and immediately loaded his save file. Timmy entered the last cutscene as Raiden had finished off monsoon.

"You're memes, end he-"

Before raiden could finish his sentence a large Pepsi vending machine fell on top of monsoons remains. Monsoons link diminished as a tall male stood upon the vending machine. His iron bbuilt physique shined across the area leaving a bright shimmer across the battlefield. His body as covered in shining armor, it gleaned the perfect cross of colors of the old red white and blue.

"Who, Who are you?" Raiden said confused.

"Who am I?" The tall beefy man flexed his mighty muscles, and posed beautifully.

" I am the man who's there when someone is thirsty, I am the man who's there when nobody brings drinks to the party. I am there when no one else is, I am the streaming light that keeps this proud nation together! When the competition fizzes out you bet your god damn robotic ass I am there! I AM PEPSIMAN!" He screamed as the pepsiman theme played in the distance.

"So you're entire persona is based after a stupid drink?" Raiden scoffed.

"A stupid drink..?" He said obviously offended.

He hopped off the vending machine and made a crater in the ground below him.

"A STUPID DRINK?" He yelled as his footsteps grew more thunderous as he stomped towards raiden.

Raiden could already feel the intense animosity the other man was releasing, it made him feel Nervous as the monster approached. He held up his blade in natural instinct and prepared for a fight, but as soon as he did pepsiman swiped his blade away with ease. Pepsiman grabbed a hold of raiden and clenched his shoulders and pulled him close to his face. His dead cold eyes piercedi raidens, his grip tight.

"It's not just a stupid drink you filthy uneducated plebeian. What do you think your fucking talking about robo Naruto looking motherfucker? Walking up here looking like a can of edgy noodle soup. You look like hyabusa fucked a toaster. Trying to tell me Pepsi ain't shit but your cotton candy looking ass thinks you know what's better?" He yelled as he shoved raiden to the floor, standing above him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are you carbon copy Dante son of a bitch?" Pepsiman pulled a gun from his side and shot raiden with a special tranquilizer.

"If your gonna act like a bitch, I'm going to fuck you like a bitch." Said Pepsiman.

Raiden could feel his body shaking, his HUD began to change colors to pink, as his blue eyes dissolved into pink as well.

"What's happening to me..?" raiden gasped as his body shook uncontrollably, steam shooting out of his body.

"I injected you with my runatrainonathot serum, hopefully your dumb cybernetic ass can grasp what that means." Said Pepsiman.

Pepsiman pulled down and gripped raidens white locks and pulled him up onto his knees. Raidens bright eyes gleamed up at pepsiman's as his drool seeped through his metal jaw. An panel opened from pepsimans pelvis, as a long shining member erected itself out of the hole. It pulsed and shines brightly, it resembled. 1.5 liter bottle of Pepsi crystal in size.

"You know raiden desperado has had a long time to study your moves, and recreate them. I can do everything you do but better. Why don't you try this one on for size. COCK MODE ACTIVATE!" Pepsiman screamed as he slowed down time and began to furiously beat down raidens face with his dick.

Each slap getting harder and more brutal, leaving streams of his fizzy fermented fuck soda across his pretty white face. During the senseless beating pepsiman knocked off a piece of raidens headgear, simultaneously shooting off a distress beacon for him.

Bladewolf had finished his reconnaissance and saw the beacon flash before him.

"Master. I'm coming." Said Bladewolf.

Bladewolf's eyes shifted into raidens direction and began running towards him.

Just out of orbit the distress beacon also reached. Arbiter finished brewing his alien coffee as he came back to his seat. He opened the distress beacon to only see the word "help". Confused but eager arbiter smiled.

"I don't get messages to often, I might as well see what's going on." Arbiter said as he clasped his hands together.

Arbiter looked at the stars one last time before he got ready, he could still see the remains of a small pink dog floating along. He felt it was some sort of symbolism, but took no time to understand it. Arbiter pet his toy Flipsy, as it barked and flipped; before sitting down in his commanders chair. Arbiter readied his ship for departure, as he pinpointed the location and jettisoned into that direction.

Pepsiman let up from his smackdown as he pressed his dick against raidens lips. He took a look at raidens cum covered face and smiled under his head gear. He chuckled softly as he stuffed his dick inside of raidens throat, his tight mouth was already smoldering with saliva. Pepsiman gripped raidens hair once again and began to stuff raidens throat back and forth.

"Man your mom must have been a Hoover cause your sucking it all up!" Pepsiman groaned as raiden slobbed all over his crystal doorknob.

"Man you gonna look like mother fucking sundae after this." He said as he began to use all his strength to pump his dick into raidens mouth, his thrusts getting more and more furious.

Hard enough to grate raidens jaw piece and make sparks. The sparks hit pepsimans blue balls as it got him worked up even more, he moaned harder then before as he could feel himself nearing climax. He felt as he was melting, raiden not be made for sex specifically but he sure can suck a dick. With his final few thrust Pepsiman yelled as he pumped his searing hot load of his curdled spicy cherry dick mayonnaise, He surged into raidens throat like a shaken up 2 liter as it overflowed his mouth and nose and seeped through his iron jaw.

His jizz perfectly recreated the flavor of Pepsi Fire. Which actually tasted of fire that was held at the center of the earth and an expired can of RC that was found in a elmers glue factory, 40 years after expiration. Pepsiman pulled his cock out as he shot out another load o his wild cherry fuck pudding onto raidens face, glazing him harder then a cinnabon super cinnamon bun that had been quadruple glazed and then sat in the heating duct for seven hours at an airport.

Raiden coughed up the rest of pepsimans expired robo dick milk, then fell back onto the floor. Pepsimans rock hard crystal cock pulsed and stood firmer then before, as he got onto the ground and spread open raidens legs revealing his coral blue number 32 robo boy pussy. His super thick thunder dick right above it, it twitched as he squirmed around trying to hide the blush on his face.

"D-Don't look at it..Daddy.." Raiden said embarrassed as he turned away.

Pepsiman ran his fingers against raidens steaming salty minge as he flicked raidens beefy bitch button. Raiden yelped in pleasure as he covered his blushed face.

"Boy is it thanksgiving already? I'm going to have to stuff this bird full of my special recipe for cock stuffing." He said as he placed his sparkling pucker fucker against raidens metallic moose knuckle.

Raiden stared at his massive metal dong as his sensors scanned him, revealing his dick was 200% erect! Raiden gasped at the touch of his super baby butter soaker, he could feel it prodding the tip of his baby blue pussy lips.

"It's not going to fit it's too big!" Raiden squealed.

"Oh, don't worry I'm gonna make it fit. You see I've been missing out on my daily dose of iron, and I'm not letting anything get in my way of it." He chuckled.

"Daddy no!" Raiden yelped in horror.

"DADDY YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" Pepsiman screamed as he plunged his steaming jizz canister inside Raidens cum chasm.

Raiden shreaked and tenses up after Pepsiman stuffed his cock into raidens smelly smurf twat, he yelped as it tore through his steel fiber weaved hymen, his robo pussy farted so loud it discharged a chilled pack of cool blue go-gurt out of his steaming cyber cunt.

Pepsiman tore through raidens insides like georgen von strangle goes through tissue paper. Raidens steel minge discharged power steering fluid to better lubricate pepsimans galactic crystal cock, but alas it wasn't enough.

Pepsiman finally hit the end of raidens artificial womb. Raiden gasped for air as he could feel Pepsimans high frequency fuck stick deep inside raidens stomach, the outline of his cock clearly visible. The intense amount of gogurt and power steering fluid finally lubricated all of pepsimans fat fuck cheesesteak. Pepsiman chuckled under his breath as he began to pump his dick back and forth inside raidens meaty metal muff.

Raiden moaned back and forth between each pump, he pulled his arms forward and clenched Pepsiman as tightly as he could. Pepsimans moans could be heard under his visor, his breath getting erratic. Pepsiman could feel the walls tighten inside raidens spicy blue robo waffle, his thrusts going slower to try and preserve himself from cumming.

"Oh no, you said you were going to fuck me, your go to fuck me!" Raiden yelped.

Just then Pepsiman felt a odd sensation on his beefy dick broth buster, could it be? It was! Raidens cyber sperm sucker was vibrating at Mach five speeds! Pepsiman moaned abruptly and gasped, the feeling was too much for the Pepsi god. He gave the last few pumps he could as he yelled before climax.

"PEPSIMANNNNNNNNNNN!" Pepsiman unloaded his massive load of his Greasy carbonated baby syrup, overflowing raidens rusty robo cunt with his sour cherry vanilla tapatio brogurt, power steering fluid and Raiden's blueberry love lotion. Everything fizzed out of raidens fresh blueberry pie fuck hole, as if his pussy was having a seizure.

"More, I need more.." Raiden spoke softly, luckily Pepsiman was there to answer the call.

His dick stood firm once more, but before he could enter a large pod entered the stratosphere at Mach speeds. It slammed down a few meters away as both Pepsiman and Raiden looked in that direction. The bay of the pod opened as arbiter stood from the crevice with two plasma rifles in hand, ready to kill. To only see two robots covered in what seemed to be A LOT OF CUM.

"Did ugh, one of you call for help...?" Arbiter asked. Both raiden and Pepsiman looked at each other confused, Pepsiman chuckled.

"Yeahhh we called for help, I need help tearing up this little pussy boy, think your up to the challenge?" Pepsiman schemed.

Arbiter raised up his fist and clenched it tight. "No challenge is too great for arbiter! Snow bunny, you shall taste the wrath of my alien shaft!" Arbiter said as he tossed his guns to the side abruptly and walked over to the males.

His body pulsed with energy as a large eight-headed monstrosity exploded out of arbiters pelvis. It slammed into the dirt almost on contact making a large thud. His pubes looked like the head of a needler as it had purple crystaline shards shooting out of his pelvis to keep his prey in place.

He dragged his alien fuck gun through the dirt before he arrived to Raiden, scanning his delicate metal body. Pepsiman pulled raiden up onto his hips, stuffing his cock back into raidens turbogina. Arbiter spread raiden android ass cheeks open as he stared at his tight robo shit cavern as he gave a disturbing smile, but not just a normal disturbing smile. A smile that could only be made by a guy who technically has more then four lips.

He looked up as he raised his eight headed space whale against raidens jizz rusted shit silo and screamed.

"Prepare to be docked you white haired otaku looking son of a toaster bitch!" He screamed as he stuffed his entire alien rocket cock cannon inside of raidens proto fuck hole.

Blood poured forth immediately from raidens asshole as he was stretched harder then one of those stretchy howler monkey toys.

"Man, they should call you jack the ass ripper." Pepsiman said while chuckling.

Pepsiman could feel his dick touching the outline arbiters dong from raidens stuffy pussy walls. Raiden could feel his innards being torn apart, the brash rough feeling of both cocks inside him was just too much. Raiden could feel his body go limp, just before Raiden could pass out arbiter and Pepsiman pulled out in unison and stuffed themselves back inside, Raiden gasped as he felt the wind literally being fucked out of him.

Arbiter gasped at raidens steaming chocolate starfish, it was literally sucking him in. "Your tight as shit, holy fuck jack." Arbiter groaned.

The two monster dongs kept pummeling the insides of Raiden, he felt as if he was practically falling apart from the pure destruction of his fuck holes. They pumped away at raidens frail body, tearing him further and further with each thrust. Their moans getting erratic from the sensation of raidens hot fuck holes. Raidens vagina began to hit meltdown levels of heat pressure, sending powerful heat strokes to both his robogina and experimental anus.

Arbiter felt he was close, he knew Pepsiman was as well. He felt the pressure build up in his rock hard octocock, there was no stopping now. Both males started pummeling the rest of their strength into Raiden as they began to scream before exploding.

"Aaaahhhhhh!! I conquer this ass in the name of the covenant!!" Arbiter screamed as all eight heads on his dick opened up and shot out smaller heads from the urethra. The heads pierced through raidens anal walls tearing a hole open into his vaginal canal, as he pumped his ever waiting load of his steaming alien tartar sauce.

Pepsiman felt the explosion of arbiters vineral cock vinegar, as he began his ejaculation as well. Pepsiman tore through the same hole stretching it wider as he screamed before climax.

"PEPSIMANNNNNNNN!!!" Pepsiman screamed

Pepsiman unloaded his hot diseased dick detergent into raidens lower intestine, filling up his smoldering chocolate eclair to the brim. The hot intense filling made Raiden feel like the first Twinkie to be filled on the processing line, regardless of the large amount of blood loss he was currently going through.

He could still feel the cum rushing through his entire body, as he felt the final load of their strawberry love smegma swirl uprise through his throat and violently escaped his lips. Raiden gagged at just the taste that was exposed to his taste buds, there was no physical way to describe it.

Except..

Imagine, your deep in the woods, you've been hunting for weeks and your canteen has run dry. You have food but the dry bitter meat has made you so thirsty. You swear you can taste sand particles in between your teeth. Your lips are cracked and in pain from dehydration. But then, you see it; a large female wolf, in heat.

You see her fat wolf pussy bulging out waiting for a male cock to decimate it. The wolf locks eyes with you, she sees you in your condition and howls softly to you. She's not selfish, she knows you'll offer yourself completely.

With the last remaining breathes you manage to scramble your shitty body to her position, she opens her hind legs as she lays her back on the ground waiting to be slurped up like a straw. You fumble your way and your face is right against it, you could feel heat emanating from her sweaty dog fur covered minge. The smell radiates and jams itself into your nostrils as it reeks of dead fish and bat guano.

Instincts took control as your face slams mouth first into the wolfs spicy feral cunt. Past the hair and tree debris and what you can swear Are pieces of a rotting deer carcus. You enter your tongue inside to drain this wolf of her tender love juice, which taste of dog piss and dirt, and a large gallon of salted mayonnaise. But before you have time to savor the flavor, the wolfs howls in pain as it ejects its first placenta into your mouth, smothered in blood.

That's what it tasted like.

Arbiter fell back on the floor, pulling raiden and Pepsiman with him. They landed on the ground with a hard thud, as a load of their fermented love martini squirted out of raidens body like a subway bottle of mayonnaise. Raiden gasped for air, as he turned over to see bladewolf in his peripheral vision, well what vision wasn't covered in chopped liver cum globs.

"Master, what is going on, why are you mating with the enemy!?" Bladewolf asked as he prepared himself for battle, but took time to look at raidens face.

"Actually blade wolf, I need your help.." Raiden said as he coughed up another load of the boys dick cake fuck batter. Raiden smiled as he looked blade wolf in the eyes.

"I need you, to throw me a bone.." He said softly chuckling.

"Processing joke, joke clarified, sexual innuendo, my body resembles a dog, dogs like bones. Arousing on 2 levels." Bladewolf noted as he slowly walked over to raidens jizz covered face, and mounted on top of him.

Out of his robo dog pelvis, bladewolfs gigantic piston dick emerged. Raiden could feel the heat escape from bladewolfs dick, it steamed hotter then a freshly cooked plate at chilis . Bladewolf was nervous, he never could explain his feelings for his robot master. But this, was more then he thought he'd ever get, he still thought this was just some well done AI exercise.

Raiden pulled down bladewolfs pelvis as he slammed bladewolfs girthy gondola into his throat. Bladewolfs Ai was unable to put out a satisfying response to entry, so the only thing that came out was a.

"Bark!" Bladewolf said in monotone.

Still taken back from entry, he still wanted to please his master, and he new exactly how. When the doktor replaced parts of his body, and the inside of his dog maw, was a pocket pussy. It was made out of the finest silicon money can buy, and it had a shiny red tint. Bladewolf while still pummeling raidens face in with thick black denta-dix, bladewolfs mouth opened.

"Peanut butter mode, activate!" Bladewolf said with another boring tone.

The robo pup mouth pussy activated and began to spin at a slow smooth rhythm. He then stuffed raidens thick electro dick into his dog like fuck face, Raiden moaned as the pure sucking splendor immediately made him jolt up in excitement. The pleasure allowed him to forget the fact that he was stuffed beyond comparison.

Pepsiman could feel raidens pussy become more accepting of his crystal carbon love stick. Arbiter felt Raiden open himself freely to being punished by his alien pussy stuffer. Pepsiman nodded to arbiter, as you could hear Pepsiman chuckle softly. They began pumping in unison, as raidens now accepting genitalia was sucking them in.

Raiden moaned with bladewolfs dog meat in his throat, the sheer pleasure of being dominated in all holes finally reared its beautiful head. Raiden moaned harder as he felt himself being spread harder then butter on toast, the sheer sensation of the other men's moans and bladewolfs barks got him all fired up he wanted to reciprocate as much as he could.

Once again Raiden fired up his 800 volt vibragina, sending small shockwaves of his inner lust onto pepsimans crystallized pussy destroyer. In response his titanium turbo ass siphon began sucking in arbiters anal annihilator harder then before, the pure pressure sucking him in made it harder to pump but arbiter didn't quit. Arbiter pushed pass the presssure as he sent a volley of air through the vaginal wall he once tore, sending it down to his blue pussy punch bowl.

The sheer pressure that has already built up from pepsimans thanksgiving pussy stuffer, had exploded out of raidens salty jizz triscuit. The force and sound was so powerful it shot out the strongest quantum queef to first break the sound barrier, sending out the most heinous pussy fart heard around the world.

"Holy fuck that was intense, you must be really enjoying your thanksgiving fuck n suck, how about you get ready for dessert." Pepsiman noted.

"D-Desert?" Raiden said softly.

"Oh yeah every thanksgiving I make a thick steaming, Boston cream pie." Pepsiman said with clear intentions.

He pulled his beefy bitch fuckchilada out of raidens spicy blue fucktart, as he placed his index finger and thumb against his urethra. Confused Raiden stared at Pepsiman, he didn't know what could possibly be next. Pepsiman pulled a thin pack of mentors from his supply belt, as Pepsiman gave a loud chuckle out from his visor.

He stretched his urethra open, and stuffed the mentos inside his dickhole elongating and thickening his bacon bitch stick. The head widened out, as it fizzed at the tip of his crystal spunk junk. He was ready to infiltrate this base and murder everything inside without fail.

Pepsiman roared as he stuffed his sticky yet slimy gigundacock back inside Raiden sudsy slip and slide, the force itself was enough to make Raiden jolt in pain as pepsiman penetrated Raiden's baby gate once more. Arbiter groaned from the sheer force, he looked at Pepsiman and smiled.

"Lets overload this faggot with our flood seed, Pepsiman!" Arbiter said trying to hold himself back as long as he could.

"Erectile piston pump has reached 98 percent for release, explosion is immenent prepare to be filled master!" Bladewolf noted after arbiter.

Raiden felt like he was going to explode, there was no way he was going to survive this. In his mind his thoughts were heard.

"So this is how it ends, I'm going to explode to pieces covered in cum, and I'm going to look like a slut. I just hope the doktor doesn't see what has become of me." He said as he felt all the others inside him start pumping furiously inside him, his body shaking like crazy.

He could feel all three cocks throbbing with great magnitude.

Here it comes.

"BIG DICK, ITS SHOWTIME!!" Bladewolf yelped as his doggy dick piston ejected an heaping load of his doggo dick love oil, surging into raidens throat so hard that he could have made a airbud sequel.

Arbiter screamed in passion as he unloaded his final load of his monster meat paste inside of raidens jizz rusted orifice. "Enjoy my children snow bunny, for today you have been dominated by the arbiter!"

Pepsiman pumped the last of his inner strength before hitting his final pump he roared a mighty roar.

"PEPSI...MAXXXXXXXXX!!" He said as his stream of creamy baby soda made contact with the mentos in his urethra, the contact made a chemical reaction and amped the pressure inside his crystal condiment shooting cock.

Pepsiman shot all of his built up carbonated fuck syrup with such force that it launched Raiden into the sky like the first satellite launched into space by pornhub, spunknik. Bladewolf looked up still in awe from his surge, watching as Raiden flew to the stars. But before reaching the stratosphere his body lost momentum and began falling back down to earth.

Raiden plummeted down from the clouds as the semen that was lodged in his innards began flying out, the large amount of cum that surged out of raidens holes froze from he cold atmosphere. Raiden fell farther and farther as heat began to surround his body, the cum started to melt from the intense heat and began to boil.

The seering hot toaster strudel sauce covered Raiden completely before impacting the ground next to his chain bang gang. Raiden laid there lifeless as he was soaked from head to toe in everyone spicy love mustard. His entire body was practically blown out, his body resembled an empty bottle of toothpaste.

"Such cum, very slathered, wow." Bladewolf said at Raiden.

Raidens boy pussy was so stretched out, they resembled Yosemite Sam mud flaps on a 1993 ford pick up that was sitting in quicksand for a decade. Raiden looked up to see a bright shining light coming from the clouds, ha made a soft smile as he realized it was over. But to his surprise this wasn't heaven calling to him, it was something else. From the sky, was it a bird, or a plane? No, it was. . . SUPERTOILET!

Super toilet descended from the sky, in all of his magesty. His cape floating in the wind, as he descended lower. From the clouds two mighty men emerged, rock hard physiques from men who stood 8 feet tall. Posing with their vicious muscles as they awaited there landing. It was none other then Senator Cockstrong and Georgen Cock Strangle.

In mere seconds they unveiled there mighty dicks as they stood firm, ten feet long and four feet in girth . They both hopped off super toilet as there dicks slammed into the ground displacing all the dirt and gravel in the area in a supernova of smut.

Senator Cockstrong's dick stood firm, it was long and white with bulging black veins and his balls looked like a black bean bag chair.

Georgen's dick hung low, it was completely black until it hit the tip, which was golden and shaped like a star. The senator picked up raidens frail body and smiled.

"Raiden, Raiden, raiden.. I expected more out of you." Cockstrong shook his head in distaste, clicking his tongue.

"What a shame this boy couldn't even handle Pepsiman, and to think we were going to get a shot too." Georgen said as he crossed his arms, obviously upset.

Georgen smiled as an idea slapped itself into his brain, he reached down with one hand and pulled up Raiden. He chuckled softly as he began stuffing raidens feet into his engorges urethra, softly moaning from the metallic feel coursing his inner cock.

Cockstrong nodded as he knew what was next, he held up his mighty nano dick as he pulled back the large layer of veiny foreskin. Revealing the monstrous black dick head that was hidden behind his veil, he pressed raidens head against his dick hole; smothering his hair in precum so he could slide in easier.

With one fell swoop, raidens head was sucked into Cockstrongs vinegary mushroom cloud. Cockstrong and Georgen pushed there dicks together until they both swallowed Raiden whole in their dicks, having their penis wholes kiss. Raiden awoke to the strange feeling of being sucked in, seeing he was inside some strange cave.

"Shit not again...Where am I?!" Raiden said as bddnssnnssnsnsndbehmdmeiejehe was barely heard.

Cockstrong let out a hearty laugh as he spanked his own sack to give Raiden a suttle hint.

"You're in my nanonuts son!" He said proudly, pulling back his suckling fuckle pickle a bit to slam it back onto georgens.

He moaned as Raiden slid back and forth between their smoky love fajita strips, being pumped in and out.

"This feels amazing, Raidens hot metallic body is making my dick go crazy!" Georgen cried out, wrapping his biceps around his own fat flank steak.

He stroked his massive girthy gorilla dong, rubbing the outline of raidens body tenderly. Their thrusts began to speed up, their heads colliding harder and harder as they made the sounds of trains crashing into eachother over and over again. Raiden tried to fight his way out of the wiener, but Cockstrong beefy nut buster was made with nanomachines!

kdmdn

Raiden was helpless inside he could only suffer inside the slathery walls which were their beefy bitch slappers.

"Georgen, I can't hold out much longer, this is much more than I anticipated!" Cockstrong groaned as he stroked his nanofiber fuck pole.

"I'm close too Senator! Let's drown this bitch in our seering steak sauce!" Georgen confirmed as he slammed his dick harder onto Cockstrong's.

Both of the men pumped furiously, Raiden could hear the motions from inside. They went faster and faster, Raiden could barely keep up. The group that previously destroyed Raiden walked over to the urethral fuck fest and began jacking their meaty man which dicks. Raiden was being shaken up harder then a bottle of soda.

Raiden felt he was sliding all over the place, but for a second all sound was lost.

He looked around the dark chasm as he could only hear his own heartbeat.

What happened, did they stop, is it over? These thoughts raced through raidens head.

Before Raiden had anymore time to think he was immediately bombarded by a tsunami of Cockstrong's curdled cream of mushroom soup, wave after wave slapped against raidens face forcing him back. He could feel pressure against his feet, Georgen was unloaded his feral fuck custard as it surged more and more against his robo toes.

The surging pressure became too much as raiden finally sprayed out of both there dicks onto the floor, as the gallons of horse radish fuck sauce dumped onto raidens body.

All of the others screamed in climax as they unloaded their combined baby gravy onto raidens body, covering him from head to toe in their viscous love honey. Raiden, utterly defeated looked up all the men who stood before him.

"Holy hell that was great, you make the perfect docking dildo Raiden!" Cockstrong groaned as he stroked his beefy wife beater, Georgen following in suit.

"Yes! You really stretched me out, I think my urethra is two feet wide!" Georgen said out of breath.

The senator grabbed a hold of raidens cum covered head and pulled him up, and turned his attention to the other direction. Raiden saw the final horrors that awaited him, a seven mile long spanking machine made out of mistrals arm robots.

"Crawl.." Senator said with disgust, as he gave Raiden a first hand slap against his tight robo asshole.

Then throwing him to the front of the machine as it pulled Raiden in. The very first machine gave Raiden a nice whip crack against his robot ass cheek, almost slapping him to the floor. As Raiden hit he floor, a large remainder of his cool blue pussy juice farted out of Raidens metallic pussy flaps.

Raiden crawled up a bit farther to the next machine as it gave his ass cheeks another firm smack, this time immediately sending him to the ground as his boy pussy exploded with another load of the boys jizzy syrup nugget.

Raiden crawled another few feet as instead of being spanked, the robotic arm forced itself elbow deep inside raidens robo rectum and held on tight. Raiden was stuck, the grip inside his ass was strong and he couldn't shimmy himself off. With enough might Raiden crawled forward as the arm ejected itself out of his metal rose bush.

Raiden panted as he was finally free, he crawled forward again a few feet as another arm stuffed itself shoulder deep inside of his shit closet.

"Shit not again.." Raiden panted as he couldn't even see how far the tunnel stretched, he sighed as he continued his journey.

Seven hours and forty three minutes later.

Raidens head popped out of the tunnel, he had already lost all feeling in his ass half way in. On his way out a collar was wrapped around his neck as he was pulled out and turned around on his back, dragging along which appeared to be a long blue sock which was his prolapsed anus. The collar clasped on tight as Cockstrong placed a large cartoon size funnel into raidens gullet.

Everyone had been waiting at the end of the tunnel for Raiden, dicks in hand. Before Raiden could even register what was going on everyone unloaded there gritty love slop into the funnel. The sheer weight of the funnel and cum forced the funnel deep into raidens throat, as the first tsunami of fermented fuck sauce assaulted raidens mouth. The taste was unbearable, it tasted of spoiled milk, grinded up rusted nails, and a feint taste of grilled oysters.

The surge of bodily fluids was too much as the moldy love muck exploded from raidens nostrils, seering the inner walls with the stench of a rotting possum and that died during intercourse. Raiden, felt more and more of their tender fuck dip enter his throat. Raiden felt his body was going to explode, his body expanded as every inch of Raidens body was filled with cum. Raiden swelled up, like a balloon at a children's birthday party.

As the final drops of the group filthy fuck tonic entered Raiden, Cockstrong removed the funnel and stared up at the sky as the rest of the men followed in suit.

All of the clouds cleared and separated as a gleaming star shot from the sky. A muscular beefy dick could be seen as the shining star got closer.

The dick was attached to none other then, John Cena.

His dick was 15 feet long and 6 feet wide, had thick blue veins from top to bottom. It had its own purple "you can't see me" dick sweat band, and his pubes had their own military buzz cut.

John peirced through the sky , his massive girthy meat monster was breaking the sound barrier from just making contact with the air.

John held his hand open as he revealed a small bible like book in his hand, it was small and covered in a shiny brown leather. The only words on the book read.

"Shrek is Dreck"

John clenched his fist with the book inside, as he yelled; pushing forward to the target that laid before him. John began to spin in a somersault motion, creating more air friction on the way down.

Before landing John pulled all his strength into his last spin, landing dick first into raidens swollen balloon body. The friction that was pulled with John sent all the dirt that was in a 5 mile radius, off the fucking grid.

The pressure from Cena's womping pussy noodle crushing raidens body had every hole Sexplogasm with their sweaty expired eggnog, even Raidens blue tube sock was over flowing and spat out jizz like a Wiley garden hose. The last few drops of dinty moors semen sauce escaped Raidens body, Georgen pulled up raidens body and stood him up.

Cockstrong let out a hearty laugh, as he pulled his foreskin back once more and he grabbed a fistful of his homemade Swiss cheese and held his arm up.

"Welcome to the family son!" Cockstrong yelled as he slapped his viscous love cheddar into Raidens face and hit like the consistency of a clowns cream pie, Raiden toppling over onto the ground. Sundowner appeared and held up six mugs of bear jizz, smiling.

"Did somebody say SUN?" Sundowner yelled.

All of the men laughed together, holding and drinking mugs of their premium grade love oil. Bladewolf stood in the middle of them giving a monotone laugh.

"Check please!" Bladewolf noted.

Timmy paused the game and rubbed his eyes, confused and in awe of what he just watched.

"That was horrible! I don't think I'll ever eat any of those things again!" Timmy said as he shook his head, gagging a bit.

"Cosmo, what the hell!? What did you do to my game!!?" Timmy yelled to see cosmo in a fetal position in mid air, softly sobbing.

"So much clogging!" Cosmo said as Timmy shook his head as he ejected the disk and took it out with a napkin for safety and through it in the trash.

Wanda burst into the door, smiling widely.

"Who wants a snack, I got Swiss cheese and crackers with salted mayonnaise dip, and Gogurt?!" Asked Wanda.

Timmy, Cosmo, and The Crimson Chin threw up immediately, making the movie the exorcism look like a god damn comedy.

"Hey where are all my Gay boy movies?" Wanda asked.


End file.
